Prince Charming
by Rachel Lily Gleek Potter
Summary: "Mommy, Can I meet Prince Charming? He's Perfect!"  "Maybe someday baby. Or maybe you'll meet someone better."


**A/N: So here I am, working on the first chapter of the next story for MBFG and TH. And needing to write a chapter for Resemblances, when I see a prompt on Tumblr that I can't resist. So here you go.**

_**Prompt: little Kurt crushing on at least one of the Disney princes.**_

Kurt age 4:

She looked down at her son, still staring riveted at the screen as Belle and her prince danced. She didn't know any other four-year olds that had every Disney movie memorized. Nor any others that would randomly act out the romantic scenes, always playing the part of the princess. As the end credits rolled, he looked up at her, eyes shining.

"Mommy, will I get a prince like him to love me someday?" She smiled at him.

"Of course you will." Her special little boy, She hoped he'd get his prince, his knight in shining armor.

Kurt age 6:

"Kurt, it's time to go to bed."

"Mommy please can I finish watching? Cinderella's about to go to the ball!"

"Baby, you need your sleep." He looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. "All right, just this once, but don't tell your daddy." She settled herself on the couch next to him, snuggling him tight. When the movie finished, he glanced up.

"Mommy, Can I meet Prince Charming? He's Perfect!"

"Maybe someday baby. Or maybe you'll meet someone better."

"No one is better than Prince Charming Mommy." She stifled a laugh at the serious look in his eyes.

"Okay baby. Time for bed."

"Is daddy your prince Mommy?" She smiled.

"Yes baby, he is." That night she asked Burt if they could try to plan a trip to Disney World so that Kurt could meet Prince Charming.

Kurt age 7:

"Mommy, Daddy look! There he is!" She grabbed his hand tightly, trying not to lose him in the crowds.

"There who is Kurt?" Burt puffed, jogging to keep up with the eager boy.

"Only the most perfect man in the world!" Burt looked at him blankly. "Prince Charming of course. But Cinderella is with him." He pouted.

"We can ask if he'll take a picture with just you Kurt." She told him, laughing. Prince Charming easily agreed to take a picture with her son, but she noticed Cinderella giving Kurt a funny look out of the corner of her eye. She felt a surge of fury. Kurt was her angel, and no one was going to hurt him in any way. Maybe he was too young to notice those looks now, but soon enough, they were going to hurt him worse than anything, she knew it.

"Mommy, wasn't Prince Charming so wonderful?" He asked her as he skipped on to go see the Beast and Aladdin.

"He sure was baby."

Kurt age 8: 

He curled up under her favorite blanket, it still smelled like her. As Cinderella began to dance with her handsome prince, he felt someone slide onto the couch next to him. His dad laid a hand gently in his and they sat watching the rest of the movie together. As the credits rolled, Kurt could feel tears trickling down his face. His dad pulled him close, holding him while he cried. Kurt just couldn't believe he'd never sit here with her again. He'd never laugh at the mice or gasp when Cinderella dropped her slipper and hear her answering sound again. She was really gone.

Kurt age 14:

His dad was going to be furious when he found out he'd skipped half the day of school. But he'd be even more angry if he found out why. He'd thought this through during his long walk home. He'd take a shower, to get rid of the lingering stench that hung on him from his dumpster dive. Then he was going to curl up on the couch with a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream and Cinderella.

After he got out of the shower and used his skincare products, he settled into the couch with his mom's old blanket. Gosh, he wished she was here. She'd know what to do about the fact that Puck Puckerman had decided to make his life a living hell. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve it, but he guessed that in Puck's world it didn't matter. He was just another loser.

Why couldn't real life be like fairytales? Where was his knight in shining armor? His Prince Charming?

Kurt age 16:

His dad walked down the stairs into the basement as he was staring at Prince Charming on the screen. He sat next to Kurt without saying anything, setting a hand gently on his shoulder. When the credits started rolling, he cleared his throat.

"You want to talk about it?" Kurt shook his head. "You aren't mad at me, are you?"

"No Dad, not at all! I'm disappointed with the way everything turned out, and I'm hurt by what he said, but I'm not mad at you."

"All right. I'm sorry Kurt. If it's any comfort, I'm pretty sure Finn feels awful about it too."

"I know. And Dad, he really was not trying to hurt me. It was an accident that he said it. He's never said that to me before." His dad nodded, squeezing his shoulder gently before walking upstairs.

The next day when Finn showed up in that ridiculous shower curtain, it made it all better. He'd realized albeit slowly and painfully that Finn wasn't his Prince Charming, but hey, the fairy godmother or totally not-evil stepbrother positions were up for grabs.

Kurt age 17:

Kurt stared at the screen as Cinderella stepped toward Prince Charming. Suddenly he felt movement behind him. He turned slightly.

"What are you doing?"

"Get up and dance with me." Kurt grinned and complied easily. As they swayed with the music he smiled slowly, looking into his boyfriend's crystal blue eyes. "You were right, this is a great movie."

"I can't believe that you've seriously never seen Cinderella before."

"I wouldn't have liked it half as much if I didn't watch with you." As the dance finished they sat back down. Kurt snuggled into his arms gently, smiling as they were wrapped around him tighter. When he felt the familiar tears begin to trickle down his face at the happy ending, the sensation was quickly replaced by the tender kisses on his forehead. He smiled. He'd found his Prince Charming at last, in the form of a blonde-haired geek who spoke Navi'I and had never seen Cinderella before, named Sam Evans. Then he remembered something, a conversation he'd forgotten long ago.

"_Mommy, Can I meet Prince Charming? He's Perfect!"_

"_Maybe someday baby. Or maybe you'll meet someone better."_

Yes, he'd met someone better than Prince Charming, his mommy was right. But then again, she always was.

**A/N: So what'd you think? It is 1:21 am and I just finished this story so I hope its okay. Totally intended to end it with Kum, but decided to circle back to the mommyness…**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


End file.
